


Punishment

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [22]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Punishment, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: The quadruplets get up to some trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

As Heicha grew into elementary school, she also grew into the habit of not using the bathrooms at school. She wasn't fond of public bathrooms, particularly the ones at her school, and thought that they were so gross that she preferred to hold it all day, until she got home, no matter how hard that may be. It was on one of these days she found herself particularly desperate by the time school was over, and she had to hurry in order to make sure that she would make it.

She burst into her house, hoping that her brothers weren't home yet because they always used the bathroom right after school as well, but unfortunately, their backpacks and shoes were just inside, so she knew that they were. Silently, she prayed that the bathroom would be open, and as she got closer, her bladder throbbing with every step, it seemed like she was going to get lucky today.

However, just as she was about to open the door, her brothers charged down the hallway at her, ambushing her out of nowhere. Two of them blocked off the door to the bathroom and the other two got behind her, blocking any path of escape. They were teenagers now, and she had no hope of fighting them off, so she began to wail, begging them to let her pass.

The boys had no intention of that, however, and this was a little bit more to them than a cruel prank among siblings. They were teenagers, which meant they were becoming perverted and horny, and they had developed an interest in seeing girls pee. Knowing their little sister's habit of not going to the bathroom at school, they had decided that this would be the perfect time to explore their curiosity, especially considering how easy she would be to trap.

How they had gotten such a curiosity was a bit strange, but Heicha didn't know that that was what was motivating them, nor did she think to question them. All she could think about was the fact that she was absolutely bursting and that her brothers were taunting and teasing her, and that she wasn't going to make it if they didn't let her go. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she pleaded with them, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

She squirmed, grabbing at herself through her short yellow dress, aware that it was going to be soaked through in moments if they didn't take pity on her. “Please,” she begged, her voice broken with oncoming sobs. “Please, please, I'm not gonna make it if you don't let me go!”

Still, they didn't budge, laughing at her desperate pleas and telling her things like, “Big girls can hold it,” in mocking tones. Her swollen bladder ached and no amount of squirming or fidgeting could help alleviate the pressure that she had let build up for far too long. Heicha was soon crying in earnest, the tears streaking down her cheeks while she fought her losing battle.

She had been holding it nearly all day, and the juice she'd had at lunch had been too much, and even though she had hurried home, it was all for nothing. Now, because her brothers were bullying her, she was going to end up wetting herself no matter what she did! It was more than she could handle and she sobbed pathetically as she felt her control beginning to falter.

After just a few short spurts, she couldn't hold back at all anymore, and she let out a loud wail of distress as she felt a long stream beginning to flood her panties, staining the front of her dress where she held herself. Her brothers watched her with lecherous expressions as she wet herself completely, a puddle forming on the ground just outside of the bathroom, her relief just out of reach. Tears streamed down her cheeks, which were red with humiliation, and she dropped her hands even though it was too late, they were already soaking wet.

It was just at that moment that Pudding and Taruto walked in, just in time to see Heicha collapsing into her own puddle, sobbing, while the boys were still crowded around her. They backed off immediately, however, once they'd heard the door. Pudding quickly ran to her sister, asking her what was wrong, but Heicha could only respond in incoherent sobs as she hugged her older sister tight, not seeming to notice that she was getting her wet. Pudding didn't mind, at the very least. Meanwhile, Taruto was dealing with the boys.

“What did you do to your sister?” he asked, and though they tried to play innocent at first, he was not buying it. The evidence was a little too obvious, and he grilled them until they finally confessed what they had done to Heicha.

“Honcha! Lucha! Hanacha! Chincha!” Pudding roared, having heard everything that they had confessed to. In a split second, she had transformed and had to remind herself that her enhanced strength was not to be used to throttle her little brothers, no matter how much she might feel like they deserved it.

“I can't believe you'd do something like that!” she shouted. “I cannot believe that any of you could be so...so stupid and mean and thoughtless! Behavior like that is completely unacceptable!”

She stopped to catch her breath, her chest heaving with anger, and that was when Lucha got the courage to speak up about what had driven them to do something like that. “Well, how come it's okay for you and Taruto to play like but not us? How is it any different?”

The young couple froze as the meaning of his words dawned on them, and it was a moment before either of them could speak. When they did finally speak, they said, “I don't know how you found out about that...”

“But!” Pudding added. “There's a very big difference, and that's that I _consent_ to that, understand? I want to do it and Taruto only makes me do it when I'm willing, we would never force each other or anyone else into it, because that's cruel and unfair. And it's so cruel and so unfair that I don't think I'm out of line to want to punish you all!”

A wicked grin spread across her face as she thought of something. “And I know exactly what I can do to show you the error of your ways.” The look on her face was enough to make them all feel terrified.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Taruto and Pudding combined were certainly strong enough to keep her brothers subdued for the punishment, no matter how hard they struggled and tried to get away. In the end, the couple used wire to tie the zippers shut on all the boys' pants, not allowing them any way to get their pants off. She knew that they would have to use the bathroom soon themselves, and tormenting them in that way would be the easiest way to get them to pay for what they had done to Heicha.

But they were boys, and she knew that they were defiant enough to try wetting immediately, thinking that was a way to escape the punishment, so she had to take measures to avoid that as well. And so she told them the rules, telling them that their punishment was also going to be a contest. “Whoever wets first has to clean up the floor and wash all the dirty clothes. The next two have to do their own laundry for a month. The last one can make it out clean without laundry duty, but only if they don't wet themselves at all.”

There was an outcry, of course. The boys whined about how unfair this was, but Pudding shut them up with a look. “You know what else is unfair? Torturing your poor sister to get your kicks!” she scolded. “So you're all going to play this little game and see how it feels, and consider yourself lucky that I didn't do worse to you.”

There wasn't really much they could say to that, and they were all guilty and starting to realize how wrong what they had done was, but that didn't meant that any of them liked what was happening. None of them had gone to the bathroom after school because they had been so distracted with their plans to ambush Heicha, and all of them felt their bladders nagging at them already. Pudding helped Heicha get cleaned up while they had to deal with their own struggles, and Taruto kept an eye on them until she could come back.

It was Honcha who lost control first, and it wasn't very long after they started, which humiliated him to no end. He had had a lot to drink at lunch that day, and had been hoping to get into the bathroom as soon as they were done teasing Heicha. All the delays had just been too much for him, and he felt his bladder straining and straining until finally, it gave in without his consent, and he let out a strangled cry as his pants were flooded.

Taruto called to Pudding, “Honcha was the first loser!” while his brothers started to poke a bit of fun at him. This didn't last long, however, as they all soon realized that it was entirely possible for them to end up in the same boat, and seeing him wet hadn't made holding any easier. They needed to focus on their own problem, not on teasing their brother.

It was Hanacha who began to really suffer next, and he could tell that things weren't going as poorly for his brothers as for himself. He had a weaker bladder than them by default, and had always had trouble waiting if any of them got to the bathroom before him. In fact, it had been a bit of a surprise that he hadn't lost first, but now that the distraction of watching Honcha was gone, it was pretty obvious that he would be the next one to fall.

Clenching his fists as his side, he squeezed his thighs together, whimpering softly. His brothers could tell that he was struggling, and Lucha and Chincha both considered teasing him and pushing him beyond what he could bear, but still, they knew that their own focus would be better spent on themselves. And, after all, there was no way the poor guy was going to last much longer anyway.

He bit his lip and fought with all he had, but his poor, weak bladder couldn't hold up under these conditions, and Pudding and Heicha returned to the room just in time to watch the dark patch spread across his pants. Heicha giggled and Pudding smirked before turning to the other two boys, saying, “It's just down to you two. Which one of you is going to get out of this without having to do laundry?”

Lucha and Chincha glared at each other, each one determined to be the one who made it out victorious. However, both of them were near the end of their rope, especially after having to watch two of their brothers wet themselves, and neither could last much longer. It really would be almost a photo finish, and both could only hope that the other lost control very, very quickly.

Lucha's eyes began to water as he fought against himself, his heart pounding in his ears as he became more and more aware of just how close he was to losing control completely, just how far he had pushed himself and just how big of a mistake he and his brothers had made that day. But he wasn't going to give in, he _wasn't_ , this was all punishment enough and he wasn't going to be the one who got stuck doing laundry, or anything like that.

And then he heard Chincha give a soft cry of defeat, and he looked over, relief washing over him, to see that his brother was wetting himself. His school pants were quickly flooded and a look of pathetic defeat crossed over his face, but Lucha could not feel sorry for him. He had won! He had won, but he was aching, and if he didn't hurry, he wasn't going to make it either, and he didn't even give Pudding a chance to chastise Chincha for losing before he went to her, begging her to help him get the wire off his pants so that he could go. He could hardly hold still the entire time she did so, and when it came time to run for the bathroom, he could hardly move.

It was a struggle to get there, and his bladder threatened to spill over with every step, and once he reached the bathroom, his hands were shaking so much that unfastening his pants proved to be a problem as well. His knees buckled and his heart skipped a beat, and then he felt the warmth spreading down one of his legs, the sign that even though he had won, he hadn't made it until the very end, so his victory did not count for much of anything.

He turned around to see Pudding, standing in the doorway and smirking at him. Clearly, she felt like she had punished them all perfectly and was pleased with the outcome. “Since you didn't make it either, you've gotta do laundry too,” she said. “That was the rules, you had to make it to avoid laundry duty.”

Lucha wanted to protest, but those had been the rules, and his brothers were suffering just as much as he was. In fact, they were all so put out that they all began thinking of ways to get back at Pudding, and none of them really seemed to have learned their lesson at all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The boys absolutely did not learn their lesson from Pudding's punishment, and were only left wanting revenge after the fact. Not realizing that things could only be made worse by doing so, they began to plot, and the next night that Pudding spent alone at home, rather than with Taruto, they decided to put their plan into action and snuck into her room, a warm bowl of water and a camera in tow. Their older sister slept quite soundly, but the were still as quiet as possible, not wanting to risk waking her up before they had the chance to get their revenge.

They pulled down Pudding's covers slowly and gently, revealing that she slept in only a short nightie, so short that they could even see her panties. Lucha quietly murmured, “Taruto is a lucky man to get to see her naked on the time,” and his three brothers nodded in agreement, not realizing just how odd it was to say something like this about their own sister.

Not wasting anymore time, Chincha gently lifted her hand and she did not even stir, not even when he delicately placed her fingers in the bowl of warm water. He stepped back quickly, in case she did wake up and they had to run for it, but still, she slept peacefully, as if nothing had even happened. Now, all that was left to do was for them to wait for it to happen.

While they watched over her, Pudding began to feel the effects of the water, though, because she was asleep, she didn't realize exactly what was going on.

~X~

Pudding had been doing something that she could no longer recall, so she supposed it wasn't really all that important. She had been distracted by something much more pressing, by such a sudden and strong urge to pee that it nearly knocked her over, and then that was all she could think about, her previous tasks forgotten as she realized that she absolutely had to find a bathroom, as soon as possible.

Her legs trembled as she walked, not sure what direction she was going in, not sure of anything except the fact that she was dangerously close to wetting herself. Her bladder ached so much that she wondered where the sudden urge had come from, but she couldn't think clearly enough to question that for very long. All she could do was keep going until she found a bathroom, that was all that mattered in that moment.

Finally, almost out of nowhere, she found a door and she threw it open, somehow already knowing that there was a bathroom inside. She was nearly at her limit, she could tell, and she couldn't help a sigh of relief as she took the final shaking steps to the toilet, and pulled down her shorts and her panties, sitting down just as the floodgates let loose.

Her sigh of relief was greater this time, as she emptied her bladder. She hadn't realized she had been holding so much, and hadn't even realized that she'd had to go so badly until suddenly she couldn't wait a second longer. She was very glad, at least, that she had been able to find her way to a bathroom in time and that she had been able to make it without incident.

~X~

When she began to pee in her dream, she began to wet herself in real life, sighing in relief, and her brothers were ready, Hanacha snapping pictures as the wet patch began to spread across her panties. Her sleep was not disturbed by the wetting, and so they were able to get several good pictures of the process and the aftermath before they took the bowl and fled, quickly but quietly. They had plans to do the same thing to Heicha, even though she hadn't had anything to do with their punishment, simply because their were perverted teenage boys and they were curious.

She was an even heavier sleeper than Pudding and they really weren't worried about her waking up. The bowl of water was still warm, and they placed her hand in it after pulling back her blankets to reveal the childish nightgown she slept in. It wasn't long until their little sister began shifting a bit, her face screwing up and her body tensing as she no doubt fought a losing battle in her dreams.

They had the camera ready, and in no time at all, a dark patch began to spread across her pajamas and spread across her bed sheets. Hanacha took pictures again, adding to their rapidly growing collection, and the boys laughed quietly, excited by their progress. Now they were absolutely certain that they had proper revenge, and their curiosity about seeing girls pee was temporarily satisfied. They still hadn't learned their lesson about why they were in trouble, or why consent was important in such things; they simply acted on their interests, and now they had pictures to look at from here on out.

They just weren't ever expecting Taruto to catch them with the printed copies.

~X~

“Your brothers tried to bribe me with those pictures,” he said, when explaining what he'd found to Pudding. “I don't know what they did to get them, but when I caught them with them, they thought that if they gave me copies, I wouldn't punish them. Of course, I confiscated them. And I destroyed the ones of Heicha right away, but...but I was wondering...” He blushed, glancing off to the side.

“What is it?” asked Pudding in a teasing tone of voice, already having a good idea what he was going to ask.

“Well...I was wondering if you'd mind if...” His blush deepened. “Maybe I could keep the pictures they took of you? Just for myself?”

Pudding had known what he was going to ask, but even so, she felt herself blushing to hear him say it out loud. “Of course,” she said. “You can do whatever you want with them as long as you keep them to yourself.” The two smiled at one another before she groaned.

“What is it?”

“My brothers!” she declared. “I can't believe they're still acting up like this. I don't know how I'm ever going to get them to behave!”

 


End file.
